Sin
by three-is-enough
Summary: Ren/Ichi; Ichigo's POV. Renji is the epitome of sin. Yes it is yaoi, and to be avoided if you do not like that sort of thing.


**Title: Sin**

**Pairing: renichi**

**Warning: yaoi, m/m, etc. etc. may be a little ooc (though I really tried)**

**Summary: Ichigo's POV. How his relationship with Renji began.**

**Note: I have been working on this for a while but became dissatisfied with some of it, so I edited, rewrote, edited some more and more rewrites. I am satisfied but not necessarily happy with it. I know I still have grammar and such that I have missed. I have never really tried to write naughty before. I mean I would mention or be vague in other writings but I never tried to focus on it before. Yes I admit it, I am one of those moms who want to run over and cover the little kiddies eyes when anyone even kisses on tv. If my semi prudishness has affected this, please forgive me.**

**Hope you all like it.**

* * *

Abarai Renji is sin incarnate. His body, his actions, his everything draws me like a moth to a flame. All our arguments are just a type of foreplay.

For the longest time I was in denial. I mean look at me. I am the one that everyone usually picks on. My orange hair, my bad attitude (_yeah, whatever_), and my ability to fight, make me a target of all the bullies around. I never felt that someone like Renji would want to be with me.

Then one day, I just couldn't take it anymore. It all started with a stupid game. You know that game where you try to tie a cherry stem with your tongue? Well, lets just say it took him maybe five seconds flat. I was left with a hard on and my mind was stuck in the gutter all night. I just couldn't stop staring at his mouth and I kept thinking about what I wanted to happen with that tongue. His mouth is just that sinful. Oh and don't get me started on those tattoos that cover that body. And the things the man can do…. OH MY GOD!

… Er…. _please_ say I did not just sound like a girl…. Well anyway I digress. I was telling you about how it all started.

We were at this party that Matsumoto Rangiku was hosting. Naturally, the party was held at a local bar. The usual people were there. You know, Ikaku, Kira, Yumichika, Shuuhei, etc, etc.

I was feeling kind of out of place. I mean I was old enough to drink now but I never did it much.

The sake was free flowing and everyone was well on their way to being drunk. Even Rukia was red cheeked and slowly tilting into Matsumoto's ginormous bosom. She would not be conscious much longer.

The laughter became more boisterous and the insults flowed. Iba fukutaicho bopped Ikaku on the head for some taunt and asked why he won't admit to being bald. Of course a challenge was issued and both men grabbed their weapons, a bottle of sake, and raced outside to choose their battleground. Meanwhile, Shuuhei and Kira, interestingly enough were throwing heated glances at each other when they thought no one was looking. Matsumoto just smiled at me knowingly, making me blush. Then slyly she suggested we play a game.

"I learned this little game at a bar in the real world." she said as she pulled out a bowl of maraschino cherries. "You see, after eating the cherry, you take the stem and try to tie it into a knot. The trick is that you do it with your tongue." She let out a drunken giggle. Her husky voice was very suggestive as she passed the bowl to the others. "Come on everyone, give it a try."

No sooner had Renji eaten his cherry, the stem was tied.

"Try something more challenging Rangiku," he said.

It was funny how everyone else's face had twisted and contorted trying to get that stem tied. Renji was quite proud of himself and tried to give the others some tips. I just remember watching him in fascination. I barely took notice of the sake passing from the cup to my lips. The thoughts of what I wanted that talented tongue to do, took up what little brain power I had left at that point.

We moved on, game after game, drink after drink. I don't recall ever drinking so much before. Yumichika had excused himself a while back, taking a bottle with him. Kira and Shuuhei had also disappeared. Rukia was unconscious, pillowed against Matsumoto. Rangiku herself was still going shot for shot with Kyoraku taicho (_don't know when he showed up_).

Renji was laughing at something, probably me. I remember getting up and with a waive, heading outside. Renji was there with me as we stumbled along. I realized I had no place to go so I followed where ever he led. Eh… drunken logic, what do you want. It turned out it was to his quarters.

"You can sh…sheep…sslleeep here 'f ya wan'" he slurred to me. He tilted dangerously close and my mind once more ran along the lines of "_I wanna fuck now!_"

It was with shock that I found myself kissing this man, but oh I so wanted this. My left hand was tangled in his shihakusho and my right in his bright red hair. He made no move to push me away. Amazingly, he tangled his tongue with mine and his hands grasped my hips, grinding me against his own. The taste of Renji was so unique, so addicting. I wanted to melt, just slip away into this heat, this flavor. The moan he let out caused such heat to flow through my body. I was loving every moment. The thought that kept running through my mind, _"Finally!…. Finally I can have him."_

Breaking off the kiss to catch my breath, I turned into his neck. Kissing, sucking, and licking at the lines decorating his skin. The gasps and moans that came from Renji was just adding fuel to the fire. His hands, calloused from sword use, ran along my sides. When he took my top off I couldn't say. My own hands were busy trying to undress him. When the pads of my fingers ran across the soft skin of his nipples, I had to stop just so I could play with that sensitive part of him. Following the tattoos that ran across his chest with my tongue, I leaned down to take a nipple into my mouth. The gasp that he let out shot a jolt of electricity through me. I sucked and nipped at him. His hands tightened in my hair pushing me down toward his erection.

"Ichi… please…" His lust laden voice almost made me cum. Untying the obi, I slipped his hakama off. It was wonderful to find he was not wearing any sort of underwear. Just to tease him, I started licking at the jagged tattoos that ran down his abdomen. Avoiding his twitching arousal I stuck my tongue into his belly button, earning a deep groan. My hand just barely brushing against his erection.

With a growl he grabbed me up and pushed me against the wall.

"Bastard! Don't tease." he said before crushing my mouth under his. He dominated me, taking all control. So perfect, so hot!

His calloused hands slipped into my own clothing, cupping my ass and grinding our erections together. I couldn't control the moan that came from somewhere deep within me.

Renji tore off my pants and practically threw me to the floor.

"Aren't we gonna head to the bedroom?"

"Can't … not gonna make it." Renji said while pushing my legs apart. "Suck." He shoved some fingers into my mouth. Meanwhile, Renji ran his lips along my jaw and down my neck. His breath causing a shiver to run through me. Suddenly, he bit down in the juncture of my neck and shoulder causing me to scream in a mix of pain and pleasure. He let go and moved down my chest to my nipples. I felt his teeth scrape against those sensitive nubs and his tongue sooth the sting. Arching up into him, feeling that warm toned body rubbing against mine, made me shiver. He took his fingers from my mouth. I could feel them prodding at my entrance. I couldn't help but grunt as a finger was pushed in. I had never gone this far before and for a moment I tensed up in fear.

"Relax, Ichi." His deep voice caused a shiver of arousal to go up my spine. "Promise, I won't be too rough."

His finger moved in and out. It was different, uncomfortable yet exciting. My hips moved without conscious thought. Renji had moved down over my erection, and catching my eyes, he slowly took me into his mouth.

"O..oh god! Renji!!" He held my hips down so that I couldn't shove myself further into his mouth. I realized he had shoved in another finger while I was distracted. His tongue swirled around my aroused flesh as he pulled off with a pop. Then he swooped back down nearly swallowing me whole.

"Yeess! More… Ren…." I couldn't help but plead with him. His smile almost feral as I writhe under him.

Renji took me back into his mouth, poking his tongue into the slit. One hand now had three fingers in me and it burned but at this point I didn't care. The other hand was holding the base of my cock while he rose up and down on it. His mouth was so hot and wet. I was so close to cumming. His fingers then brushed something in me that had me seeing stars.

"Fuck! Renji, now… now… I want you in me now!! PLEASE!" I beg. There is no pride any longer, no me, just this overwhelming pleasure that I want to continue with every fiber of my being.

Shoving my knees almost to my chest, he thrust himself within me. It hurt too much not to make a sound. Tears start to form. He held still for a moment.

"Ichigo…?"

" 'Kay, make it feel good again Renji." I say, shifting around trying to find that spot that made me see stars.

Pulling out and back into me, he found it.

"Aaaah… yes, oh more, … more Renji." I couldn't help all the little sounds he drew from me. It just felt so good. Wimpering and whining, I wrap my legs around him. My heels digging in in an attempt to get him to go deeper.

"Uuuhhnng….Renji! Ha…harder, more!"

His pace increased, and I just hung on for dear life. I was so close…

"Yes! Ren…yes!" Pleasuring myself had never brought the overwhelming, almost blinding feeling that sex with Renji had brought.

With a groan, he came, thrusting a couple more times to ride out the orgasm. I caught him to me as he collapsed. His breath across my sweat dampened skin caused an aftershock of pleasure as I was about to slip into unconsciousness.

"Ichi…" he said before a soft snore came from him.

I smiled softly as I held him and fell asleep.

The next day found the two of us groaning as the light hit us. Hangovers are a bitch, but then so is practically being glued together from the dried mix of cum and sweat. Oh yuck! Well sex is fun but no one said it wouldn't be messy.

"Hey Renji?" I ask with my arm thrown over my eyes to block the sunlight.

"Huh…" he grunted at me.

"So what happens now?" I tried for casual but the worry still came out.

"Whatcha mean?" Renji, now successfully separated from me, slowly works his way to his feet.

"I mean after last night?" I peek at him from beneath my arm.

Renji just gave me a big grin. "Wanna do it again?"

"NO!… I mean yes… but… Oh god." I say sitting up and burying my burning face in my hands. I heard him approach and sit down next to me.

"Hey Ichi, I was wondering how to get you to loosen up enough to get you in bed for months now." Renji confessed with a light blush staining his cheeks. "I wasn't quite that drunk last night either."

I smacked him upside the head, making him groan.

"That was for taking advantage of me and… well… I've wanted you too." My confession caused a deeper burning in my cheeks. I probably looked like a tomato at this point.

"Hey! Who took advantage?! I believe you were the one who kissed me first!" Renji said indignantly but you could tell he wasn't upset.

"Shut up." I mutter.

He just grinned the biggest grin I'd ever seen on his face. Wrapping his arms around me, he pulled me close.

"Don't worry, I want to be with you Ichi."

Looking up into his reddish brown eyes, I could see how serious he was. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face.

"Now lets get cleaned up, I feel gross."

Feeling lighter and happier than I have in a long time, I followed him to the bathroom.

We have been together for almost a year now. I have never smiled more. I have never felt so free. All because of a man who I find is the epitome of sin.


End file.
